Degenerative diseases and aging are characterized by a broad spectrum of symptoms which vary in severity and range from individual to individual.
A common feature of degenerative disorders and diseases, trauma and the process of aging in animals is the progressive damage to cells and consequently tissues and organs. This damage may be caused by an external agent and may act in combination with internal cellular processes. Cell death may occur by necrotic or apoptotic mechanisms. For example, ischemia, which may occur as a result of stroke, heart disease or a transplantation event, arises from a cut-off in oxygen and nutritional supply to tissues which results in extensive cell damage. Treatments to minimize cell, tissue and organ damage would be helpful to ameliorate the consequences of ischemic events. Other examples where cell protection is desirable include the brain where damaged neurons and supporting structures are associated with neurodegenerative diseases that give rise to conditions such as Alzheimer's disease. In the heart, damaged muscle and endothelial cells are associated with cardiovascular disease. In bone, osteoporosis is associated with damaged osteocytes and osteoblasts. Treatments to modulate cell death associated with such conditions could be of significant benefit to an aging population.
The absence of an effective cytoprotective therapy can result in either loss of life or a general decline in the quality of life including permanent disability with high health care costs to patients, their families and the health care providers.